


After The Storm

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cohabitation, Post canon, another cheesy fic title haha, but of course they're not in those relationships anymore, just fluff, mention of eliumi, mention of nozonico, no angst whatsoever, those were in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: After Honoka leaves, Eli and Nozomi talk about what just happened.--A short continuation of alargebear's fic "Both Of You."





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALargeBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/gifts).



Original fic: [Both Of You-alargebear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10768542)

 

“Thanks. Eli, Nozomi. See you tomorrow.” Honoka smiles at them both warmly over her shoulder, and slips through the front door.

The door closes with a small click, and a satisfied silence fills the room as the two lovers on the couch replay the past 10 minutes in their heads, smiling faintly.

“That went a lot better than I thought.” Eli giggles, and leans on Nozomi’s shoulder.

“It did!” Her eyes light up, and she shifts so that she's facing Eli. “But seriously, did you see her blushing? It was so cute. I’ve never seen her so flustered.”

“I know! And when you told her that we both liked her?” Eli’s practically jumping up and down. “It was adorable.”  

“It was. I swear I fell harder for her.” Nozomi says with a small chuckle. “Guess we learn new things about her everyday, huh?”

“Yep.” Eli says, and lets out a dreamy sigh. “I’m so happy that everything worked out in the end. I don’t know how long I could have put off telling her.”

“That would have been bad. Elicchi’s not good at planning things out.” Nozomi teases. “You may be cute, but you’re not always so clever. Remember your confession to Umi in high school? You were the worst.”

“Oh, shut up.” Eli pouts. “And how did _your_ first confession go?”

Nozomi lets out a breezy laugh.

“It went horrible, yeah, but that’s not the point-“

“Nico nearly locked you in a classroom after you tried to chase after her. If that’s not horrible, than I don’t know what is.” Eli snickers.

“Okay, going back to Honoka-“

“Don’t try to change the subject!” Eli shoves her girlfriend lightly on the shoulder, and Nozomi just giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this fic does the original fic justice, or some form of it. I'm a huge fan,,,


End file.
